Corazón de calabaza
by Faxifa
Summary: UA. Peridot, una joven prodigio de veinte años, decide irse de su país buscando prosperar, comienza a trabajar en un restaurante dónde se verá en un enredo amoroso entre sus dos superiores Lapislázuli y Amatista, quienes, sin decirlo y sin quererlo, lucharán por el amor de su nueva compañera. No soy buena en summary, pasen y lean ¡No se arrepentirán!
1. Chapter 1

***Steven Universe no me pertenece***

 ***Universo Alternativo. Peridot, una joven prodigio de veinte años, decide irse de su país buscando prosperar, comienza a trabajar en el restaurante 'Crystal Gems' dónde se verá enredada en un triángulo amoroso entre sus dos superiores Lapislázuli y Amatista, quienes, sin decirlo y sin quererlo, lucharán por el amor de esta nueva trabajadora y compañera***

 **—Para más información busque al final, allí expresaré todo lo que sea necesario expresar.**

* * *

Sus ojos enfocaron las nubes que se extendían como un campo bajo las alas del avión, desde su ventanilla podía apreciar completamente la inmensidad y la luz del sol volviendo doradas las gotitas de agua condensada que humedecían su reflejo en el vidrio. Pronto comenzó a notar la tierra a lo lejos y divisó el aeropuerto. Apoyó sus dedos en la ventanilla sintiendo la nostalgia de lo que había dejado atrás. Su corazón fue apretado en recuerdos pero no dejó salir ninguna lágrima, ya había tomado una decisión y debía continuar con ello.

 **Capítulo uno.**

Desde que habían decidido abrir el restaurante debía admitir que su vida era algo agitada, entre platillos, órdenes y responsabilidades que simplemente no quería cumplir, claro, aquello no quitaba sus buenos momentos como era el pasar tiempo con sus amigos y comer bien, pero debía admitir que extrañaba esos hermosos momentos de diva donde solo vagueaba, comía y perdía el tiempo en una que otra cosa y no debía prepararse temprano a hacer inventario, aunque claro, ella ya iba tarde en su bicicleta y sabía que Perla la mataría y que alguien más estaba haciendo su trabajo en ese preciso momento. Podía escuchar ya la pelea que se iba a formar por llegar tan tarde, aunque decidió no pensar en eso y disfrutar la hermosa sensación del viento en su cabello lila.

Las calles estaban poco traficadas por la hora, fue rápido llegar desde su residencia hasta el trabajo. Al entrar encontró ya la pizarra con el menú y especiales del día, leyó rápido, estacionó la bicicleta y recogió su largo cabello antes de entrar. Al dar un paso dentro se sintió observada, todos la miraban algo molestos, sobre todo Perla, quien enrojecida y furiosa estuvo lista para empezar la discusión.

—No hables, P—Dijo con un tono despreocupado—Sé que llegué tarde, pero ya estoy aquí.

Avanzó un poco más, saludó a Garnet, la encargada del bar del restaurante, ignoró a Perla discutiendo histérica y pasó entre Gialla y Blu, primas de Perla, pero que parecían trillizas pues eran CASI exactamente iguales, el casi era porque Gialla era rubia, Blu tenía su cabello celeste y Perla de color melocotón, por lo demás, se parecían casi siendo la misma cosa.

Blu no dijo nada, solo entregó las hojas con el inventario y Amatista agradeció, en el fondo sentía mucho agrado de que hubiese sido ésta quien hizo el inventario, puesto que si fuese Perla, le habría roto el papel en la cara. Observó entonces a Lapislázuli, sentada en una de las mesas con su rostro algo amargado, jugaba con un mechón azul oscuro de su cabello mientras mordía un lápiz con descontento, no le dijo nada, solo la saludó, quizás por costumbre o por modales, ésta respondió igual y sin ánimos, debía admitir que no tenía cierto agrado hacia ella.

—Ya vamos a abrir—Comentó Lázuli, levantándose—Deberías llegar más temprano.

Giró los ojos mientras pasaba a la cocina, verla le amargaba un poco la vida. Al entrar se encontró Jasper, quien terminaba de organizar las cosas antes del caos total que era el abrir el restaurante.

—Por fin llegas, enana—Dijo Jasper, recogiendo su largo cabello beige—Estamos a punto de abrir.

—Ya, ya—Sonrió Amatista, amarrando su cabello en una cola—Sabes que lo bueno se hace esperar.

—Bien, entonces ¿Cuál será la meta hoy?—Los labios gruesos de Jasper se curvaron en una sonrisa confiada mientras ésta se colocaba el gorro de la cocina—¿Quién reciba las felicitaciones primero o quien haga más platos?

—Obviamente—Contestó, impulsándose para sentarse en uno de los mesones y quitarle el gorro—Que las dos.

—Je... me agrada.

* * *

Habían abierto el restaurante, los clientes comenzaron a llegar y ella se había instalado en caja, no porque fuese su puesto pero la encargada de ello había faltado por un resfriado. A decir verdad detestaba estar en caja facturando pero aquello le había tocado aunque insistiera que lo hiciera Perla o Gialla, que según ella, estaban más aptas para el trato al público.

Exhaló mientras pasaba la tarjeta por el punto, escuchó el telefono sonar y atendió un poco apurada diciendo:

—Muy buenos días, está comunicado con el restaurante Crystal Gems ¿En qué podemos servirle?—Habló intentando sonar lo más cordial posible. Escuchó la petición mientras el recibo salía—El menú especial de en el área de repostería consta de gatogalletas y leones lamedores. Sí, dos de cada uno, está bien, deme su dirección—Anotó en una libreta la dirección y luego contestó—En quince minutos estará recibiendo su pedido.

Colgó el teléfono y agarró aire, profundo aire en sus pulmones antes de llamar a Blu, quién estaba más cerca y entregó la orden. Cinco minutos después tenía a Perla a un lado con la cava con las dos galletas heladas.

—Lapislázuli, dame la caja—Dijo ésta, colocando la cava en la barra de facturación—La delivering fue despedida ayer ¿No recuerdas? Ve tú a entregar el pedido.

—¿Qué?—Abrió bien sus ojos—Es un abuso moverme dos veces de puesto hoy.

—No creas que eres la única sufriendo, debido a nuestra falta de personal solo Gialla está de mesera y Blu se ha tenido que ir a limpiar. Vete ahora, agarra la bicicleta de Amatista puesto que no tienes licencia de conducir y pedalea lo más rápido.

Giró los ojos con fastidio mientras se levantaba y agarraba la caja. Caminó hacia afuera mientras desajustaba el cuello de su uniforme y agarraba la gorra con el nombre del restaurante. Salió por la puerta y ubicó la bicicleta de Amatista, algo informal para el trabajo. Colocó la cava, ajustándola para que no se cayera, se montó y quitó el seguro antes de arrancar rápido, pedaleando lo más rápido que daban sus piernas.

A decir verdad, Amatista no era de su agrado del todo, era irresponsable, se hacía la graciosa, llegaba tarde, siempre contaba malos chistes y tomaba todo a la ligera ¿Cómo podría alguien así seguir vivo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea pero allí estaba, llegando cuando se le venía en gana al trabajo y entrando con el rostro bien lavado, despreocupada como si nada sucediera, sintió que no podía ser más irritante, pero tenía que admitir que sus gustos por las bicis no era nada malo, puesto que esa bicicleta que ahora conducía, sin su permiso, era genial, iba rápido, se sentía ligera y de fácil maniobrar. Con ella esquivó carros, se tragó algunas rojas, cruzó atajos a mucha velocidad hasta llegar a su destino.

Se bajó con la caja en sus manos y tocó el timbre ensayando una sonrisa amigable, aunque ésta no salía. La puerta fue abierta.

—Muy buenos días—Saludó—Del restaurante...

—Ah, sí, dame las gatogalletas y leones lamedores—Aquél muchacho sacó unos billetes y pagó los helados y dio la propina—Gracias lindura.

—Gracias a ti.

Lapislázuli se dio la vuelta sintiendo su sangre arder en sus venas mientras regresaba hacia la bicicleta, creía que si alguien más le dijese 'lindura' le partiría la boca, pero se contuvo creyendo que sufriría mucho ese día con los clientes. Emprendió el viaje de regreso sintiendo el viento en su cabello y la libertad en su cuero, decidió desviarse un poco antes de regresar al restaurante. Pasó cercano a la playa observando el brillo del agua con el sol del día y el olor a sal en su nariz, inhaló profundo pedaleando más lento y sonriendo mientras todas sus quejas y malos ratos se despejaban.

Al llegar al restaurante, con una sonrisa hermosa dibujada en su rostro, fue recibida por más pedidos apurados por parte de Perla. No podía quejarse de aquello, aceptó, tomó las cajas y se fue en la bicicleta. Debía admitir que ser delivering no era malo, además de poder andar por toda la ciudad recibía propinas, algunas muy buenas.

El final del día llegó. El restaurante cerró y ella se echó en una de las mesas sintiendo sus muslos arderle e insultarle con odio por todo lo recorrido aquella jornada. Se apoyó en la mesa, agotada mientras escuchaba la discusión de Amatista y Jasper por su estúpida competencia de chefs que solo a ellas les importaban. Notó que Perla se sentaba junto a Garnet y Gialla y Blu se acomodaban cerca. Al darse cuenta, todos estaban ahí mientras las puertas se abrían y dejaban entrar a quizás, la fundadora del restaurante: Rose Cuarzo.

Rose entró luciendo sus hermosos rulos rosados y su rostro joven y bello que parecía que el tiempo nunca desgastaría.

—Sé que tuvieron un día duro, hubiese querido estar con ustedes para poder ayudarles...

—No te preocupes—Habló Garnet—Tú has tenido que ir al médico por tu... gastritis ¿Te dijo algo en especial?

El rostro de Rose se iluminó ligeramente, quizás algo de emoción era notorio en ella, Lapislázuli hizo un mohín al notar cierto tono peculiar en Garnet.

—Tengo noticias sobre eso, pero será para ahora—Rose continuó—Hablemos primero sobre la situación de mañana: entrarán dos nuevos empleados, uno de ellos es un... Allegado de Gialla.

Las miradas ahora habían cambiado, Gialla afinó su garganta sin perder su porte, sus manos fueron llevadas hacia su espalda mientras ésta, con toda su elegancia, comunicó:

—Ella llegó hoy al aeropuerto y ya está instalada, mañana podrá iniciar en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Aeropuerto? ¿Es de otro estado?—Cuestionó Amatista, sentada sobre una de las mesas.

—No, de otro país.

—¿Inmigrante?—Habló Lapislázuli con cierto descontento—No es que tenga algo contra los inmigrantes, pero...

—Ah, por favor—Gialla giró sus ojos, escupió sus palabras con cierto fastidio—Tú tienes algo contra todo, contra la vida y el mundo mismo ¡No debes caerte bien ni siquiera!

Apretó sus puños con molestia por el comentario, aunque quizás, lo que menos soportaba eran las risas de Amatista y Jasper que parecían (y de hecho lo hacían) burlarse. Fue a comentar algo cuando Rose habló.

—En cierto punto Gialla tiene razón, Lapis, deberías bajar un poco tu guardia, la chica nueva puede que sea agradable e incluso, que te guste.

Detestó ese comentario, hizo una mueca de fastidio pero sintió su rostro colorarse en ira cuando los estallidos en carcajadas de Amatista rebotaban sobre todo el restaurante como si le hubiesen contando el chiste más gracioso. No la soportaba, definitivamente no.

—¡Sí! ¡Lázuli! ¡Mejor búscate a alguien! ¡Quizás se te quite tu amargura!

Volteó sin poder controlarse, debía responder a aquello o explotaría.

—¡¿Por qué no te la buscas tú?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Tal vez así se te vaya lo irresponsable!

—¡Uy!—La risa de la cocinera se perdió, ahora se veía molesta—¿Te ofendiste? No es mi problema, yo estoy bien en mi cocina...

—¡Claro! ¡En la cocina! ¡Cerda! ¡Lo único que haces es comer y comer como marrana! ¡Nadie querría a una bocona y tragona enana como tú!

—¡Pues!—Era notorio que la muchacha de cabello lila estaba explotando en molestia también—¡Nadie querría a una amargada como tú! ¡Ni tú misma te quieres! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar qué tú podrías amar y ser amada?! ¡Absolutamente nadie!

Se levantó de su silla, tumbándola al suelo y apoyando sus puños en la mesa, estuvo apunto de golpear a Amatista pero Garnet se atravesó en la escena y con su voz, siempre calma, advirtió.

—Será mejor que detengan esto.

Lapislázuli empujó la mesa hacia adelante, ésta cayó estrepitosamente, caminó hacia sus cosas e ignorando que las demás la estaban llamando, salió por la puerta del restaurante.

Su rostro estaba enrojecido, ella furiosa y su corazón acelerado, sentía que nada ni nadie podría calmar la ira que ahora la dominaba, ni siquiera el fresco viento nocturno que daba con ella, había olvidado incluso que sus piernas le dolían de tanto pedalear y que había dejado las llaves en el restaurante debido a que estaban en el mismo llavero en donde estaban las llaves del cuarto cava donde se guardaban los insumos.

Aminoró su paso, mientras más caminaba más parecía que se despejaba, lenta, muy lentamente. Al llegar a su puerta revisó su bolso y notó la ausencia de su llavero, maldijo todo, su trabajo, a Amatista, al cielo, a la luna, a todo, se sentó en la escalera de entrada buscando comunicarse con alguien para que le llevara las llaves, pero éste se descargó, su única opción era devolverse, no quería, no deseaba ver el rostro de Amatista de nuevo, la odiaba, por ese momento la odiaba.

Miró el cielo encontrándolo cubierto de hermosas estrellas destellando a la distancia, suspiró resignándose del terrible final de día y que dormiría fuera, en la calle, pues no pensaba volver al restaurante. Fue entonces que recordó la noticia que daría Rose y sintió algo de pena por no estar allí para escucharla, debido a que había notado cierta alegría y luz en ésta. Abrazó sus piernas no supo por cuánto tiempo, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas empezando a sentir frío y vagó por su mente, perdiéndose.

—Ey, gruñona—Escuchó la voz de Jasper, levantó la mirada y la vio en su moto, no había notado su llegada—Toma.

Atajó sus llaves, agradeció levantándose de las escaleras y sintiendo frías lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas ¿Lloraba? Eso parecía pero no le encontró mucho sentido.

—Vendré por ti temprano—La vio colocarse el casco y que su cabello quedase algo aplastado y pegado a su espalda—Por cierto, Rose está embarazada.

* * *

 **¡Ey! ¡¿Qué tal?! ¡¿Creían no verme con algo nuevo?! ¡Claro que no! ¡He llegado aquí con esta historia romance qué tanto he pensado (Quizás no)!, pero se me ocurrió de la buena y dije "No he hecho nada de romance puramente ¿Por qué no?" y he aquí. Me siento algo feliz en este nuevo proyecto puesto que el romance creo que es mi fuerte (O tal vez no) y este fic será romance de la buena (O tal vez no), debo aclarar algunas cosas importantes:**

 **—Normalmente cuando los temas son de romance siempre lo junto con el drama y amistad. No sé qué grado de comedia habrá pero si puedo decir que muchos sufrirán xD**

 **—Adoro los traumas del pasados que atormenten a los personajes en el presente obligándolos a cambiar a futuro.**

 **—Será una lucha Lapidot y Amedot *Quiero ver el mundo arder*, no se confíen, las vueltas de parejas estarán en un pestañeo y mientras un cap sea puro Lapidot, el próximo puede que sea puro amedot.**

 **—Creo que habrán varios arcos, no sé, realmente escribiré como salga xD Decidí hacer algo diferente y no apuñalarme como he hecho anteriormente hasta encontrar el equilibrio perfecto donde el fic pueda nadar libremente por mis temas clichés (?)**

 **—Tengo planeado que habrá lemon (Varias veces *Nadie saldrá virgen de esta*)**

 **—Amedot y Lapidot no serán las únicas parejas del fic.**

 **—El fic está inspirado en una historia real que le sucedió al amigo de un amigo (Realmente me contaron que a un primo en otro país le sucedió algo parecido y mi inspiración voló).**

 **—El nombre del fic 'Corazón de calabaza' quizás no tenga gran significado por el contenido pero fue que cuando cree más o menos las primeras ideas netas del fic estaba en clase de radiología y el profe dijo "A este signo se le llama corazón de melocotón", quise ponerle "Corazón de melocotón" pero se me hizo muy semejante a "Corazón de Melón", el juego otome adictivo (Desgraciados P.A. me tienen la vida triste), luego el profe dijo "Algunos también lo conocen como corazón de calabaza". Y pos dije "¿Por qué no?" *Yo, prestando atención en clase.**

 **—Finalmente, no sé cómo pueda salir este fic. Si confían en mi, espero que lo sigan y me apoyen.**

 **—Estuve buscando un Beta para que me ayudase pero nadie apareció, así que valí berenjena, ya estoy yo sola en esta ola de shippwars.**

 **—Si no te gusta el lemon, triángulos amorosos, lloriqueos, cantos, cantos con lloriqueos... entonces no lo sigas (olepuedesdarunaoportunidad).**

 **—Realmente iba a ser un fic de criaturas mágicas que se odiaban entre familias y la vaina y me di cuenta que todas las vainas que hago son de universos mágicos y dije "Haré uno humanoversión normal sin hombres lobos, hadas, príncipes, etc"**

 **Terminado esto, gracias por leer y espero vernos en el próximo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos.**

Exhaló, quizás un tanto nerviosa, quizás un tanto ansiosa, sus manos le sudaban y no podía dejar de golpear el piso de madera con su pie mientras los ansiosos minutos transcurrían lentamente, miraba el reloj cada dos por dos y apretaba la grabadora en su mano, simplemente no podía estarse tranquila en una situación así. Llevó sus manos a su rubio cabello dorado comenzando a desesperarse. La puerta se abrió y allí encontró a Gialla, quien estaba pulcra, tal y como la recordaba, alta, elegante y perfecta.

—Te tardaste—Acusó rápido—Casi me voy por mi cuenta.

—Ja—Ésta sonrió con cierta malicia—¡Qué impaciente! Pero bien, vamos, fuera.

Se levantó del sillón en un salto y la siguió hacia afuera.

La luz del sol la cegó un momento cuando dio con la puerta, luego de eso recuperó su visión y bajó las escaleritas de la entrada hasta llegar a la acera en donde Gialla la esperaba, se irían caminando al trabajo, así que supuso que no estaría muy lejos y lo creyó momento perfecto para poder aprenderse el camino.

Desde que había llegado a la ciudad la había encontrado muy pintoresca, casas más o menos con la misma arquitectura y calles impecables, justo lo esperado en un país desarrollado como aquél, inclusive el cielo se veía más azul y los pájaros parecían cantar mejor. Todo esto le hizo sentir que la andada era muy agradable y corta. Se deleitó al ver a los conductores respetando las señales de transito, semáforos y los rayados en las calles, cosa que en su país natal no ocurría, ni soñando.

Luego de más de quince minutos de caminata en silencio, levantó la mirada hacia Gialla, quien sonreía tontamente mirando su smartphone. A decir verdad, casi no conocía a Gialla, eran primas, primas muy lejanas que admiraban y compartían la misma opinión sobre la jefa de toda la familia amarilla, a la que pertenecían las dos. Solo la había visto dos veces hasta hacía veinticuatro horas. La primera vez fue cuando tenía diez años, Gialla para ese entonces tenía quince, luego el año pasado la había vuelto a ver y habían conversado de la mala situación del país, allí fue donde se le ocurrió la idea de irse y su prima accedió en ayudarla. La escuchó reír.

—¡Qué buen meme!—Exclamó la joven, adelantándose y guardando el celular—Ven, ya llegamos.

Observó la fachada, un lugar pintoresco con una pizarra de tiza donde estaba escrito en una perfecta caligrafía el menú del día. Ella siguió a Gialla, entró por la puerta y detalló el lugar, todo estaba hecho de madera, pisos, techos, mesas, la barra, todo, las ventanas cerradas daban oscuridad al lugar pero algunas luces prendidas, no todas, permitían una perfecta visión, el sitio era elegante y clásico, había buen olor y un ambiente agradable. Notó entonces a las personas allí, primero observó aquél cabello rosa en rulos perfectos que estaba a tan solo unos metros, una mujer de perfecto cutis y mirada profunda que parecía llevar la nobleza en la sangre, una mujer hermosa con una sonrisa cálida. Cercana a ella habían dos chicas idénticas a Gialla, solo que una llevaba el cabello azul ondulado que cubría sus ojos y la otra cabello melocotón y entristecidos ojos turquesa, por otra parte estaba una muchacha de piel oscura, lentes oscuro y afro, se encontraba recostada a la barra, tenía labios gruesos y un cuerpo escultural, a un lado estaba otra chica alta, musculosa y de cabello largo, intimidante, verla hacía temblar a cualquiera. De último y en una mesa a parte una muchacha de ojos azules y cabello azul oscuro, no parecía muy amable pero sí fina, ésta chica le dirigió una mirada algo molesta.

Gialla hizo las presentaciones, Rose, Perla, Blu, Garnet, Jasper y Lapislázuli, nombres que ahora y por obligación debía tener presentes, más todavía a la hermosa dueña del restaurante y la que parecía eternamente molesta Lázuli, pues éstas eran sus superiores. Pronto comenzó a discutirse sobre el nuevo oficio que haría Peridot, ésta estaba callada esperando a que no la designaran como chica de limpieza, y por lo que pudo ver, en aquel negocio faltaban bastante personal, pronto se dio cuenta que no había nadie que hiciera las reparticiones a domicilio, así que intervino orgullosa.

—Puedo decirles que yo tengo licencia de conducir avalado por la organización internacional de tránsito, esto quiere decir que puedo conducir en casi cualquier país de forma legal, miren—Sacó su cartera de su bolsillo y lo mostró a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo—Creo ser perfecta para el trabajo.

—Ajá—Lapis giró sus ojos con cierto fastidio, no parecía convencida—¿Y te sabes las direcciones de la ciudad? ¿No, verdad?

Quedó muda ante eso. Rose exhaló y dibujando una suave sonrisa en sus carnosos labios rosados, comentó.

—No servirá por ahora, no mientras ella no sepa las direcciones, puede estar como limpieza...

—¡Esperen!—Exclamó Peridot, desesperada—No, yo... ¡Yo me sé las calles de este lugar! ¡En serio! ¡Me las estudié antes de venir! ¡Me las sé! ¡Me las sé!

Hubo silencio, todas la observaron atentamente y luego cruzaron miradas entre ellas por unos cuantos segundos antes de echarse a reír, incluso Lapislázuli se carcajeaba con aquello. Peridot frunció el ceño sintiéndose humillada, un minuto más tarde se le fue entregado los utensilios de limpieza mientras Perla explicaba con qué debía limpiar, desinfectante, desengrasante, algunos eran para pisos, otros para muebles, y más. No había empezado a trabajar y ya estaba malhumurada.

—No salí de mi país para esto.

Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mientras arrastraba el cepillo de barrer y la pala para recoger basura hacia el frente, donde Perla le había mandado a limpiar aunque ya estuviese impecable. Gruñó para sus adentros con cierto fastidio, Rose acababa de irse y con ello cada quien se fue a sus puestos preparándose para el día, la única que deambulaba por allí era Lapislázuli que había detenido a Blu mientras decía.

—Amatista no llega y no atiende el teléfono. En dos minutos abrimos.

Lapislázuli era la encargada del lugar, por ello debía supervisar de que todo estuviese y saliese bien al momento de abrir, por otra parte era la primera vez en el día que mencionaban a la supuesta 'Amatista', que parecía ser uno de los males que amargaba a la peliazul. No quiso acercársele, creyó que hacerlo solo le causaría su despido en el primer trabajo en su país nuevo, cosa que definitivamente no podría permitirse pues había tenido la suerte que nadie en la vida tenía cuando se iba del país.

A metros de la puerta de entrada, ésta se abrió de golpe. Peridot se sobresaltó asustada y enfocó para ver bien qué había causado aquello. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con la luz que entraba por la puerta y detalló perfectamente esa silueta baja y rellena de una chica, el largo cabello lila se movía con el viento de afuera y enmarcaba aquél rostro redondo, un mechón de cabello cubrió un ojo de la fémina, el otro pudo observarse perfectamente el color purpura que estaba oscurecido por el contraste con la luz. Ella tenía labios carnosos que dibujaron una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa elocuente, orgullosa, distraída y pícara.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!—Exclamó la chica entrando—¡Viejo! ¡Mirate! ¡¿Eres la nueva?! ¡¿La que Gialla dijo traer?!

—Ahm, sí—Peridot apretó el cepillo en sus manos—Me llamo Peridot, soy la prima de Gialla—Se presentó la rubia acomodando sus lentes en su rostro—Es un gusto poder trabajar contigo.

—¿Por qué tantas formalidades?—Amatista la palmeó con fuerza en el hombro, Peridot casi cae de cara al suelo—Soy Amatista, un gusto en conocerte, nueva

Oh, era ella la Amatista que Lapislázuli había nombrado con una infame voz de odio, algo que le pareció increíble, pues parecía una persona divertida. Sintió un aura negra detrás de sí misma y al voltear, observó a Lázuli hirviendo en ira. Tuvo que quitarse.

—He, Lapis—Amatista exhaló—Ya me voy a la cocina. Adios.

—No, tú me escucharás, Amatista—Amenazó la encargada pero Amatista la ignoró—¡Amatista! ¡Ven para acá!

Las vio a las dos irse a la cocina, una siguiendo a la otra mientras reclamaba. Peridot sintió el ambiente tensarse y quedó congelada un segundo, solo fue cuando una suave mano se posó en su espalda que reaccionó, volteó, allí estaba Garnet.

—No te preocupes por ellas. Ve y haz tu trabajo.

Peridot aceptó y se retiró para comenzar a limpiar.

Su primer día fue un asco, ella no era buena limpiando, más bien, no era buena en casi nada, solo en las pocas cosas en las que destacaba y le hacía ser aquella prodigio que realmente era. No quería quejarse pero internamente lo hacía mientras limpiaba cada centímetro del restaurante, solía mirar a Garnet atendiendo la barra y a Lapislázuli en la caja, prefería estar en caja, aunque las personas eran fastidiosas era mejor que ser cenicienta. Por otro lado observó sorprendida como Gialla, Perla y Blu se movían entre las personas llevando grandes cantidades de platos y ordenes a la cocina, eran sencillamente agraciadas, cada paso, cada sonrisa, cada palabra que decían, parecían dejar una estela detrás de sí de finura y elegancia que encantaría a cualquiera.

Fue llamada para que limpiase mesas, pisos, baños, inclusive un desastre en la barra y el vómito de un bebé, el día fue un infierno. Ya terminando la jornada, después de cerrar y que el último cliente se fuese, ella cayó agotada a una mesa, afincó su frente a la madera esperando morir lentamente, nunca había hecho tanto esfuerzo físico en su vida. Pronto se dio cuenta que todas se reunían allí y no supo por qué.

Después de quince minutos, Lapislázuli comenzó a hablar del día y pidió el inventario de las cosas, Peridot observó como todas hablaban del desempeño del restaurante de la jornada y daban recomendaciones. Se quedó callada, no había hecho nada más que limpiar y no tenía que cosa aportar.

—Bien, creo que con esto terminamos—Dijo la encargada—Ah, Rose me llamó, dice que siente mucho tampoco haber estado hoy y que no podrá venir mañana. Estará para el fin de semana.

—Agh, otro día contigo al frente.

La voz de Amatista se sintió. De inmediato la mirada de Lapislázuli se volvió afilada pero volvió a sus cosas.

—Lapis—Dijo Garnet—Mañana llegaré un poco tarde, tengo unas cosas que hacer.

—Está bien, que bueno que avisas, suerte que no eres de esas que llegan cuando se les viene en gana.

—Tampoco es de esas que odian al mundo—Otra vez la voz de Amatista. Peridot se acomodó en su silla al sentir el ambiente algo tenso.

—¡Bien!—Perla intervino—Eh, pues creo que... ahm... debemos retirarnos para descansar, ha sido un muy fructífero día, además, nuestra nueva integrante está agotada.

—Sí—Habló Blue—Además, debo ir a comprar unas cosas. Me debo ir ya, más bien.

—Está bien—Lapislázuli aceptó—Bueno, salgamos, debo cerrar.

Agarró sus cosas, Peridot se levantó tambaleante y salió del establecimiento junto con las demás, se detuvo en el frente esperando a que Gialla terminase de chismosear con Perla y Blu, Jasper estaba en su celular concentrada, la joven rubia no tuvo problema en decidir no hablarle, todavía se sentía algo intimidada, por otra parte, Garnet seguía allí esperando a que cerraran el local. Amatista salió y Lapislázuli quedó cerrando todo.

—Bien, ya nos vamos nosotras—Dijo Gialla, agarrando a Blu y a Perla por los brazos—Tenemos unas cosas que comprar y...

—¿Irte?—Preguntó Peridot algo nerviosa—Es de noche, no recuerdo bien el camino...

—¡Por mis estrellas!—Exclamó Gialla, tapándose la boca con sus manos—Me olvidé de ti y ya había prometido con...

—Tranquila—Dijo Amatista un segundo—Puedo llevarla yo. Tengo tiempo.

—Que veo, tú siendo responsable—Comentó Lapislázuli, guardando la llave en su bolso.

—¡Oh! ¡Y mira Lapislázuli! ¿Acaso estás celosa?—Gruñó la chica de cabello largo.

—¿Celosa? ¿De qué? ¿De ti? Enana.

—Sí, de mi, flacucha, de que yo si puedo tener compañía y tú estás pútrida y sola.

Peridot tragó en seco, incómoda. Las dos chicas se miraban con odio y parecían querer matarse, fue entonces que Garnet intervino, jaló a Amatista hacia atrás y Jasper alzaba a Lapislázuli, tumbándola sobre su hombro y comenzando a caminar hacia su moto mientras decía, algo despreocupada.

—Hasta mañana, buenas noches.

La encargada gritaba malhumorada y le golpeaba la espalda para ser liberada y continuar con la pelea. Hubo silencio después de eso, nadie habló, finalmente se Perla se despidió, Gialla dio la dirección de Peridot, las tres meseras se fueron, Garnet fue por su lado y quedaron solo Amatista y Peridot. La rubia no supo qué hacer más que caminar por donde ella creía que era la dirección hacia su nueva residencia. Había silencio, mucho silencio, quizás algo incómodo.

—¿No vives con Gialla?

—Ahm, no, no, yo logré alquilar una habitación desde antes—Contestó—No sé donde vive ella.

—Pues no vive por esta dirección—Amatista sonrió—¿Qué es eso, Peridot?

—Ah, nada, solo mi diario—Contestó, sacando la grabadora de su bolsillo—Hago notas, ya sabes, cosas importantes que necesito recordar y así poder organizar satisfactoriamente mi día—Explicó con cierta seriedad y orgullo, pero la escuchó reír, volteó a verla—¿Qué?

—¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Nada!—Se carcajeaba Amatista, deteniéndose y apretando su abdomen—Solo que... eso de las notas—Intentó explicar, retorciéndose entre risas. Fue entonces que de su bolsillo se cayó su telefono—¡Oh men! ¡Ahora si valió!—Exclamó, agarrándolo del suelo—Ya qué, ya estaba dañado.

—¿Dañado?—Peridot se acercó—¿Me permites verlo? Soy buena en estas cosas.

—¿Arreglando celulares?

—Con máquinas soy buena—Peridot tomó el aparato y lo observó detenidamente—Sí, está desgastado pero creo que puedo arreglarlo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Podemos apresurarnos y lo intento arreglar hoy...

Comentó, adelantando el paso. Las dos se apresuraron en la noche hasta que luego de varias cuadras Peridot logró identificar su puerta. Entraron, todavía había algunas maletas por aquí y por allá, la rubia pasó directamente a su cuarto dejando el celular en la mesita de la sala y a los minutos regresó con una serie de instrumentos cual colocó el misma mesa, Amatista estaba allí observando y autoproclamándose 'enfermera'. Desarmó el teléfono fácilmente y observó dentro.

—Encontré el defecto, creo que podré solucionarlo, necesito mi palanca optimizada...

—¿Palanca optimizada?

—Sí, eso dije.

—¡Oh!—Exclamó Amatista riéndose—¿Hablas del destornillador? Toma.

—¿Qué te causa risa?—Preguntó Peridot, volviendo a lo que hacía.

—Por nada, solo que... nada, nada.

Hizo un ligero mohín y luego continuó con lo que hacía, notó que cada que nombraba una herramienta, Amatista se reía y luego la pasaba, no entendió cuál era la gracia así que decidió ignorarlo hasta terminar su trabajo, luego armó el celular, lo prendió y Amatista lo revisó, encontrándolo en perfectas condiciones, aquellos ojos purpuras se iluminaron.

—¡Viejo! ¡Está genial!

—Je, de nada—Peridot sonrió orgullosa—Esas cosas son lo mio.

—Oh ¡Eres la mejor nerd del mundo! ¡Perri!

—¿Nerd?—Entrecerró los ojos, Amatista se seguía riendo.

—No es malo que seas una nerd ¡Esto es genial! ¡No todos pueden hacer esto!

—Simplemente tuve que hacer un desarme y evaluar individualmente cada pieza antes de emitir un diagnóstico de lo que creí que era el problema antes de empezar un procedimiento...—Quedó callada, pues Amatista se ahogaba de la risa.

—¡Peridot! ¡Me matas!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No te hice nada!

—No ¡tontita! ¡es una expresión! ¡Eres graciosa!

—¿Graciosa?

—Sí, oh, santas estrellas ¡Quién diría que fueses tan genial! ¡Te la debo, P-Dot!

—...Gracias—Contestó Peridot luego de un segundo—Ya es algo tarde, creo que...

—Sí, sí, lo sé, estoy estorbando, lo sé—Amatista caminó a la puerta—Estás cansada y yo igual. Eh, nos vemos mañana ¡Perri!

Con aquello, Amatista saltó hacia la acerca, cerrando la puerta. Peridot se quedó estática, volteó a ver sus instrumentos creyendo que en ellos residía algo de la risa de Amatista, pero aunque los analizó, no les encontró chiste, por fin luego de varios minutos tomó su grabadora, la acercó a su boca y al oprimir el botón, dijo.

—Bitacora número 2712, tengo que analizar nuevamente el significado del término "nerd".

* * *

¡Holis! Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo, Bueno no tengo mucho que aportar además que sé que algunos lapidot shippers pueden disgustarse con éste cap, pero bueno, vamos lento que estamos apurados. Recuerden nunca confiarse en este fic, no porque parezca un shipp, significa que ese será, además todo va apenas comenzando.

Por otro lado, estoy viendo si hago un tumblr donde pueda escribir mini-fanfics paralelo a Fanfiction, sería incursionar en una nueva plataforma para mi, sería algo nuevo y divertido que habría que probar ¿No es así?

Bueno, terminado esto solo puedo decir una cosa: ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura! ¡Muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Dos o tres semanas desde que la nueva había aparecido y por lo que hasta el momento había notado parecía llevarse bien con todos, sobre todo con Amatista y quizás era eso lo que realmente le molestaba pues, quien fuese tan intima amiga de esa irresponsable mujer sería igual de irresponsable. Pero contra sus predicciones, Peridot siempre llegaba temprano para hacer su trabajo, nunca faltaba y si alguien le pedía que se quedara más tiempo ayudando en otra cosa, lo hacía, aprendía muy rápido y se había vuelto irritablemente amigable gracias a las malas influencias de Amatista.

Por otro lado, Amatista ahora llegaba temprano solo para charlar con Peridot, éstas dos chicas se distraían al estar cerca, así que como remedio a los problemas y una forma increíble de molestar a la cocinera más pequeña, decidió alejar a la rubia de la cocina excusándose de que debían concentrarse en el trabajo, no el chismorrear como cotorras.

—Necesitamos ya abrir los servicios a domicilio—Perla comentó—Jasper, no te ofrezcas, tú cocinas.

—Grr...—Jasper gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Puedo ir en bicicleta—Decía Blu.

—No será posible cumplir las demandas—Suspiró Lapislázuli—Quien haga el trabajo de delivery tiene que saber manejar y tener licencia de conducir—Dijo lo último mirando a Perla que se enrojeció ligeramente—Para que no nos vuelvan a multar.

—Yo tengo licencia—Avisó Peridot, alzando su mano.

—Y necesitamos que se sepa las calles—Continuó Lapislázuli, cruzada de brazos y sin prestarle atención.

—¡Pero me las sé!

—Tienes semanas aquí y no has recorrido mucho ¿No es verdad? No te dejaré que hagas desastres con los pedidos.

—¡Ey!—Exclamó Amatista y Lapislázuli giró los ojos, sentía que debía golpearla o gritarle, pues la enana siempre se metía cuando algo tenía que ver con Peridot—Ella se las sabe ¡Se aprendió el mapa de la ciudad completo! ¡Se sabe hasta el nombre de los callejones! ¡Creo que está...!

—Basta—Calló de inmediato y llevó una mano a su frente—Que se sepa un maldito mapa no signifique que pueda hacer algo por esto.

—Lapis—Garnet interrumpió colocándole una mano en el hombro—Pruebala entonces. Que maneje y vas con ella, será como... su prueba.

Hizo una mueca ante eso, el disgusto se le notó tanto en el rostro que al voltear a sus compañeras las notó tensas y el ánimo de Peridot un tanto bajo. Amatista se giró de ojos algo molesta y tomó a Peridot del brazo.

—Ven, Perri, ayúdame en el inventario.

Frunció el entrecejo, ellas se alejaron y Lapislázuli se dejó caer en la silla, apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa e intentaba poder controlarse. No sabía cuanto más soportaría a Amatista y era que no importa si ésta no decía nada, simplemente le enojaba su existencia. Sintió pasos delicados a su lado, alzó su mirada, Blu estaba justo en frente, el cabello le tapaba los ojos y las manos se encontraban en el abdomen.

—Lázuli—Dijo la mesera en su suave voz—Comprendo que no te eres buena teniendo paciencia pero como la encargada en reemplazo de Rose debes hacer sacrificios ¿No es así? Necesitamos que alguien use el carro para repartir la comida y si es necesario que vaya Peridot, estaré bien siendo yo quien limpie.

—Es verdad—Se asomó Gialla, ésta era menos dulce y más maliciosa—Deberías actuar acorde a tu papel en este lugar y dejar de pelearte con Amatista o de hacer caras.

Apretó sus puños con lo que dijo la rubia y estuvo a punto de responder pero se detuvo, observó a Garnet detrás de ellas, parecía vigilarla esperando la mejor de las respuestas. Debía respetar a Garnet pues ésta tenía la capacidad de convencer a Rose para que le bajaran el puesto que tanto se esforzó en tener. Guardó sus ganas de gruñir y se levantó inhalando profundamente.

—Hablaré con Peridot. Todo sea por mejorar la situación.

Dio media vuelta y marchó a la cocina. Jasper fue detrás de ella, no por seguirla, sino para preparar las cosas allá. Al abrir las puertas escuchó risas, adelantó el paso entrando al cuarto cava y encontró a Amatista casi ahogándose en carcajadas mientras Peridot grababa en su grabadora, objeto que siempre llevaba con ella y que hasta ese momento no le encontró utilidad alguna.

—Parece que Am no ha logrado suprimir sus ataques, como siempre cada que hago descripciones de los clientes—Decía la rubia riéndose también, oprimió el botón cortando la grabación.

—¡Ahora di del otro! ¡Di del otro!

—Pues era un tipo taaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn feo y taaaaaaaaan tonto—Peridot sonrió manteniendo su expresión orgullosa—que tuve que mirarlo dos veces ¡A la segunda casi se me rompen los lentes!

Amatista se tiró al piso a reír, sostenía su estómago con fuerza e inclusive golpeó algunas cajas cuando palmeó hacia los lados. Llevó luego una mano a su rostro retirando un mechón hacia atrás, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon. Peridot se retorcía también de la risa mientras apretaba la grabadora en su mano. Lapislázuli se enrojeció molesta al notar la tabla del inventario sin una nota, pues claro, supo entonces que 'hacer inventario' fue solo una excusa para irse a contar chistes por otro lado. Entró al cuarto cava y tiró la tabla con el papel al suelo, las dos chicas se sobresaltaron.

—Amatista ¡Comienza con tu trabajo!—Mandó furiosa—Creí que llegando temprano serías más responsable ¡Pero solo eras una niñata estúpida!

—Argh, otra vez tú—Amatista se levantó—¡No te estamos haciendo nada!

—¡Sólo cállate y trabaja, maldita sea!—Le gritó—¡Peridot! ¡Ven conmigo!

Dio media vuelta e ignoró lo que la cocinera decía, empujó a Jasper hacia un lado mientras caminaba hacia afuera, no sabía si Peridot la había seguido, esperaba que sí pues no quería más molestias ese día. Al detenerse, respiró profundo, llevó su cabello azul hacia atrás y volteó, allí estaba Peridot, pálida, nerviosa, la miró severamente y luego avisó.

—Te daré la llave para que repartas la comida.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, pero hoy iré contigo y te evaluaré, si no haces las cosas bien te quedarás limpiando.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Me esforzaré!

—Bien.

Sacó de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves, había un llavero dentro del llavero principal, lo sacó con cuidado y lo lanzó a las manos de la nueva antes de irse. Luego caminó al baño buscando calmarse. Estuvo dando vueltas frente al espejo un muy buen rato para finalmente detenerse y mirar su reflejo, pudo notar que el mal humor le había causado ojeras y que quizás estaba algo pálida. Mojó su rostro con el agua del grifo y apoyó sus manos en el granito mientras se mentalizaba para un día de porquería.

—La estás juzgando muy rápido—Escuchó a Perla—Ella es agradable, si le das una oportunidad lo más probable es que te guste.

—No creo que me guste alguien que sea tan cercano a Amatista.

—Sé que Amatista y tú no se llevan—Perla se ubicó a su lado y sacó de su cartera un compacto—Pero estás llevando esto muy lejos, deberían limar las asperezas—Sintió la motita del compacto en su piel, volteó a ella para que le terminase de quitar las ojeras con el polvo—Actúan como dos niñas ustedes dos... no comprendo como es que pueden ser tan inmaduras.

—Deberías dejar de actuar como niña cuando Greg está cerca—Contestó cortante y Perla se detuvo—Deberías limar las asperezas con él, pues ya sabes que para Rose no eres nada más que una buena amiga.

La miró, los ojos de la muchacha se habían humedecido, el compacto había sido cerrado y solo hubo silencio en el baño un segundo, Perla guardó todo bastante molesta antes de poder contestar modulando la voz para que no se quebrara.

—Sabes muy bien que no es lo mismo, yo tengo razones tú solo tienes caprichos.

Perla se marchó y Lapislázuli se quedó en el baño un minuto más. Tapó su rostro con sus manos mientras veía como si día era una verdadera mierda, todo parecía caer en picada desde gran altura, no le extrañaría que ese día la mataran, por ella estaba bien, le harían un maldito favor.

El restaurante se abrió y no tardó mucho en recibir las primeras órdenes a domicilio. Cuando estuvieron listas, Lapislázuli las empacó y caminó al carro con Peridot, quien estaba emocionada por tener que manejar, no le encontró mucho sentido a tanta euforia así que decidió ignorarla. Se montaron en el carro y ella dio la dirección, Peridot echó a andar el vehículo con cuidado en un principio y luego pareció agarrar más confianza, sonreía segura de sí misma y los ojos le brillaban con la luz del sol que traspasaba el vidrio de los lentes, algunos mechones amarillos le adornaban el rostro y le hacían ver increíblemente linda.

Lapislázuli nunca había notado que la nueva podía ser atractiva, aunque aquél pensamiento le hizo caer que se había quedado mirándola, sintió su estómago retorcerse y como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, reaccionó y volvió a mirar la calle, estaban en vía, parecía que Peridot realmente sabía hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Ahm... Lázuli ¿Desde cuando trabajas en el restaurante?—Preguntó la conductora un tanto nerviosa, parecía que le incomodaba el silencio.

—Hace unos años, tal vez—Contestó—Poco después que abrió.

—Ah... y... ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar allí?

—Uhm...—Pensó un poco sin dejar de mirar al frente, recordó el día que conoció a Rose—Necesitaba el trabajo.

Su voz quizás era muy seca, pues Peridot hizo silencio. Aquello no estaba mal, el silencio le gustaba. Pasaron así dos minutos y luego la sintió reír, su risa no era desagradable como sonaba cuando la estruendosa voz de Amatista estaba cerca, volteó a verla con cuidado, la notó más relajada así que se animó a preguntar.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada, solo recordaba un 'chiste' que contó Amatista.

Gruñó automáticamente y Peridot volvió a hacer silencio, tensa. Llegaron prontamente a una casa, Lapislázuli observó detenidamente a la rubia mientras buscaba la orden e iba a la puerta para entregar la comida. Todo pareció bien, Peridot regresó orgullosa, se montó en el carro y Lapislázuli dio la nueva dirección a ir y luego de notar un poco de duda en la conductora, recomendó.

—Es preferible subir la calle setenta, si vas por la avenida libertador llegarás a puente cristal y allí se forma una tremenda cola.

—Oh, claro, gracias.

Hizo una mueca de nuevo, en su mente regresó la risa estridente de Amatista y un fuerte dolor en su estómago la sacudió, creía que vomitaría sangre. Que Peridot estuviese tanto con esa irresponsable debía ser que por dentro era igual de fastidiosa, idea que no salió de su cabeza por lo que quedó de jornada, idea que hizo su día con la nueva un infierno al punto de cortarle cualquier conversación y hacerla callar. Finalizando entonces, siendo ya de noche y habiendo guardado el carro se dispuso a pasar lista de lo sucedido en el restaurante ese día, como era costumbre, la típica reunión de todas las noches, pero mientras más intentaba concentrarse más repetía en su cabeza la algo adorable risita de la nueva, algo que fue sumamente frustrante.

—Hoy ha sido un muy buen y provechoso día—Decía Peridot en la puerta del restaurante a su grabadora—Mi jefe Lázuli me ha ayudado a comprender mejor el tránsito en la ciudad y creo que para mañana podré hacerlo bastante bien yo sola.

Giró los ojos con cierto fastidio, esperaba que la molesta Amatista, Gialla, Blu y Perla sacaran sus cosas para poder cerrar. Quería que todo fuese rápido pues sentía que estar un minuto más cerca de Peridot la volvería loca.

—No te ilusiones—Le respondió, mirando de reojo a la nueva.

—Oh, creo que tu voz quedó grabada—Avisó Peridot con cierta emoción y volvió a acercarse el objeto—Se acaba de escuchar a mi jefa Lázuli, me ha parecido una buena persona aunque un tanto gruñona.

—No soy gruñona—Susurró para sí misma mientras comenzaba a sacar las llaves, pues veía a las chicas ya en la puerta.

—Tal vez mi jefe Lázuli necesite expresar un poco su día para liberar la tensión.

Dio un paso hacia atrás al verse la grabadora casi en su boca, Peridot se la había extendido y ahora le brillaban los ojos verdes con algo que no distinguió en el momento, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un mechón de su cabello dando con una de sus cejas rubias. El momento se le hizo incomprensible pero no estaba de humor para eso, mucho menos sabiendo que esa actitud amigable la había adquirido por juntarse constantemente con Amatista, recuerdo que le hizo enfurecer.

—¡No quiero tu basura!

Exclamó, con el dorso de su mano golpeó la grabadora y los dedos de Peridot. El objeto salió expelido hacia la calle, al caer hizo un ruido tremendo y prontamente, antes de que alguien pudiese correr a agarrarlo, una moto le pasó por encima, destrozándolo completamente.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!—Le gritó Peridot—¡¿Acaso estuviste atrapada en una grabadora?!—Lapislázuli se sobresaltó más con eso, sobre todo al ver algunas lágrimas asomándose en aquellos ojos verdes—Sólo... ¡sólo intenté ser tu amiga!

—¡Pues no será! ¡Así que déjame sola!

Le respondió en un grito brusco. Con Amatista hubiese sucedido una pelea de inmediato, pero no era así, ella no era Amatista y justo con la expresión de Peridot lo comprendió, la chica se limpió las lágrimas moviendo sus lentes y volteó hacia los restos de la grabadora y volvió de nuevo a ella, pareció que buscaba calmarse y entonces, dio media vuelta y dio marcha sola hacia su casa.

Intentó no sentir nada por ello hasta que fue jalada bruscamente del brazo, al voltear se vio frente a frente con Amatista, quien se encontró tan enfurecida que daba miedo, era irreconocible.

—Eres una mierda.

Fue soltada, Amatista corrió detrás de Peridot, Lapislázuli se sintió perturbada y entonces notó que sus compañeras la miraban fijamente. Gialla entonces tomó mucho aire para poder controlarse, luego logró decir en una voz algo forzada.

—Ella no tiene culpa de lo que sea que te pase. Deja de actuar como idiota.

—No tiene caso—La voz de Perla sonó despectiva—Mejor vayámonos.

Garnet no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza y se retiró también. Quedó sola con Jasper, buscó en ella un tanto de compresión pero solo la encontró bastante seria e irritada por lo que acababa de suceder, no esperó a que hablase, solo cuestionó de mala gana.

—¿Qué?

—Ni si quiera le diste una oportunidad a la enana.

—Espera ¿Tú me estás regañando por mal comportamiento? ¿Es en serio?

—Ella se esforzó por agradarte, en ningún momento te hizo algo malo.

—No seguiré tus consejos...

—¡Lapis!—Le gritó Jasper con su fuerte voz—Eso fue demasiado, hasta para mi.

Tragó en seco. Sintió como Jasper le pasó por un lado tan molesta que podía incluso olerse. Volteó a ella y la observó irse en su moto, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Bufó en un principio pero a los segundos, en el silencio de la noche, se encontró terriblemente sola, no había nadie más que ella en la fría soledad y el desprecio. Fue entonces que cuestionó sus acciones ese día y el recuerdo de la mirada emocionada y alegre de Peridot se había vuelto un medio de tortura. Terminó de cerrar con pesadez.

Había amanecido, caminó con menos ánimos de lo usual hacia el trabajo, sus ojos estaban rodeados de las profundas ojeras que delataban el no haber dormido nada ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? La consciencia le estuvo gritando toda la noche, era verdad, había cometido un error terrible y las lágrimas de alguien inocente se habían asomado por acusaciones estúpidas de un comportamiento infantil. También debía disculparse con Perla.

Abrió, no había absolutamente. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se recostó a la mesa a dormir los próximos minutos antes que comenzaran a llegar sus compañeras. No pasó mucho cuando Garnet entró, ésta solo saludó con buenos días, lo demás era la frialdad del hielo como desprecio de la noche anterior o por lo menos, así lo percibía, quizás el desprecio lo tenía ella misma a sus propias y amargadas acciones y no Garnet.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando y cuando estuvieron todos, Lapislázuli comenzó la reunión que normalmente se hacía, esta vez fue incómodo para ella puesto que sentía todas la odiaban, no podía mirarlas, mucho a menos a Peridot, quien se veía inusualmente triste, no podía reprochárselo, le había roto la grabadora, que hasta donde había logrado ver, era como un diario. Finalizó la pequeña reunión y luego, antes que todos se marcharan a sus actividades correspondientes, habló.

—Una cosa más: Sé que mi comportamiento ayer no fue el mejor. Perla, yo, siento haber sido tan... infantil ayer contigo. No debí decir eso, disculpa—Lo había dicho, se le hizo un tanto difícil pero lo logró, Perla simplemente aceptó algo sorprendida—Y Peridot...—Tuvo que detenerse a respirar profundo—Ayer fui cruel, mala y agresiva, descargué contigo cosas que no debía y finalmente rompí algo de tu posesión, sé que actué mal cuando tú solo intentaste ser amigable—Buscó en su cartera y sacó la grabadora torpemente armada con cinta—Intenté repararla, quise sacar las grabaciones pero no lo logré y ahora te debo una grabadora y buenas intenciones. Perdón, yo... tal vez pueda iniciar contigo de nuevo...

Escupía las palabras, no podía creer lo que decía. Guardó silencio y miró a Peridot quien se encontró taciturna un segundo, por la expresión sintió que no sería perdonada y tuvo ganas de tirar todo e irse con su orgullo herido, pero no, todo cayó cuando la chica sonrió y los ojos se le iluminaron.

—Está bien, disculpa aceptada... Entonces... ¿Eso significa que sí podremos ser amigas?

—Ah—Lázuli quedó congelada ante eso sin comprender el comportamiento nada rencoroso de la muchacha—Pues... tal vez...

—¡Uhh!—La voz de Garnet resonó alegre—¡Abrazo!

—¿Qué? Esperen...—Volteó, ahora todos sonreían con la idea y cantaban en coro lo mismo—Esperen, no, basta...

Retrocedió pero fue empujada hacia Peridot, casi le cayó encima y terminó abrazándola, su rostro se coloró en rosa y la vergüenza la invadió como si hiciese algo estúpido, pero allí estaba, abrazando a la nueva mientras todos celebraban algo que ella no entendía, o quizás sí, pues por primera vez se disculpaba debidamente y mostraba capacidad de reflexionar sus acciones amargadas. Todo por un momento lo sintió bien hasta que notó la expresión de Amatista, era la única que no sonreía y a decir verdad, se veía molesta.

—Bien, bien, P-Dot—Dijo la chica de ojos purpuras arrancando a Peridot de los brazos de Lapislázuli—Ven, vamos a hacer el inventario.

Sintió amarga esa acción, algo le disgustó completamente y la miró con cierto odio que no logró detener, un odio diferente al de antes. Amatista jalaba a Peridot del brazo y la hacía caminar a la cocina, fue entonces que ésta volteó y las dos cruzaron miradas no amigables, no sabía qué era, pero algo nada agradable había comenzado.

* * *

 **¡HOLIS! Seeeh, volví luego de desaparecer toda semana santa, no, no me fui a la playa ni nada... solo me entretuve con Paint too sai xD Lol, Bueno, intenté hacer una imagen para esta historia y no lo logré, simplemente no se me ocurrió mucho pues el primer dibujo que hice en físico, cuando lo pasé a digital fue como que... meh, pero bueh. Al fic todavía le faltan caps así que en algún punto deberé hacer uno que le vaya bien (¿Tienen alguna idea?). El cap del inicio del Lapidot y de la ship wars *emoticón del corazón*, más cosas se vienen a futuro, cosas que van más allá de la pareja protagonista :D *y que todavía no tengo pensado*, no estamos ni en la punta del iceberg *Creo*, así que vamos lentos pero constantes ;D**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. gracias por leer :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Pasó la brocha ligeramente por su uña, la pintura amarilla resplandeció húmeda cuando la luz del sol llegaba a ella. Llevó su mano cercana a su boca y sopló cuidadosamente dejando el pintauñas en el suelo, acomodada en su puff Gialla miró hacia el frente, en la cama se encontraba Blu, leyendo un libro con los audífonos puestos, observó cómo cada cabello caía al rostro de una forma delicada y cómo la joven muchacha pasaba cada página con sus delicados dedos adornados con uñas pintadas de azul claro. Blu tenía sus pies elevados y los balanceaba dulcemente.

—Traje té—Perla entró con una bandeja con tres tazas de té, las cuales colocó en una mesita.—Y pastel.

—Gracias Perla—se levantó del puff y tomó la taza y el platito,—realmente huele bien.

—Gracias—sonrió la anfitriona, sentándose en otro puff.—Espero que les guste, pasé bastante tiempo haciendo el pastel.

—Claro que me gustará—hubo silencio un segundo y llevó sus ojos a Blu,—porque los pasteles que haces son deliciosos—continuó hablando dándose cuenta que Blu no había siquiera notado la llegada de Perla.—Uhuhmm... ¡UHUMMM!—exclamó para luego lanzarle un papel a Blu, sólo así ésta respondió.

—Oh—la joven de cabello azul se quitó los audífonos y se sentó con cuidado.—Gracias.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a esto de vivir separadas—Gialla probó el té—¿Quién diría que luego de cinco años podríamos irnos cada una a un lugar diferente?

—Debo admitir que extraño los helados que haces—Perla se cruzó de piernas mientras llevaba un poco de pastel a su boca.—Y las tartas de Blu, eran exquisitas.

—Nada se compara al pastel de cumpleaños del año pasado que hiciste—mencionó la rubia,—La cara que puso Rose al ver el pastel...—se detuvo de inmediato al notar la expresión turbia de su prima.—Ay, Perla... lo siento.

—No te preocupes—ésta sonrió con cierta tristeza,—algún día deberé superar... ah... Esto es un fiasco—dejó el pastel en la mesa.—No entiendo qué tiene 'Greg'—se lamentó mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas,—él no hace más que alabarla ¡Ni siquiera tiene un trabajo decente! ¿Qué se supone que Rose ha visto en él?

—Tal vez…—decía Blu en suave voz—algo que ninguna de nosotras encontró.

— ¡Blu!—Exclamó Gialla de inmediato—No empeores la situación.

—Lo siento.

El celular de Perla sonó, ésta miró con desgano y colgó la llamada sin contestar, apagando el celular casi de inmediato y lanzándolo a la cama, cerca de Blu. Hubo silencio, ninguna de las dos invitadas deseó preguntar quién había llamado, pero después de unos instantes Gialla sintió su celular sonar y allí estuvo la respuesta: Llamaba Greg. Hizo una mueca y atendió poniendo el celular en altavoz.

 _—_ _Gialla ¡Hola! Disculpe que te llame tan temprano ¿Está Perla contigo?_

—Ahm…—dudó un segundo mirando a Perla, ésta giró los ojos y agarró el celular.

—Sí, Greg, estoy aquí ¿Qué sucede?

— _Rose me pidió que te llamase, verás, ella se siente un tanto… mal_ —Perla respiró y se recostó al puff.— _He intentado comunicarme con Lapislázuli, pero no me contestó, era para que le avisaras que deberá suplantar a Rose, sé que iba a incorporarse esta semana, pero…_

—Comprendo, Greg, la salud de Rose es lo primero ¿La llevarás a algún lugar? Ha estado algo enferma desde hace unas semanas…

— _Hoy tiene consulta, descuida, la llevaré._

—Bien, cuando salga del trabajo iré a visitarla.

Perla colgó y Gialla observó un tanto tensa cómo su prima jugaba con el teléfono mientras buscaba pasar el amargo ambiente. Giró su vista a Blu, ésta marcaba y se colocaba el celular en la oreja, intuyó rápido que llamaba a Lapislázuli y supo que sería recibida con gruñidos desagradables por lo temprano que era. Hizo una mueca mientras terminaba su té, ya simplemente no podía disfrutar lo que quedaba del pastel, simplemente el ambiente era bastante malo. Cuando escuchó a Blu hablar con Lapislázuli vio como Perla dejaba el teléfono en la mesita y se iba.

Guardó silencio, podía escuchar la voz gruñona de Lapislázuli al otro lado de la línea, se molestó un poco pero debía admitir que ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Siendo sincera si a ella le tocase aguantar tantos gruñidos lo más seguro sería que le colgara el teléfono, pero Blu era diferente, Blu era la encarnación de la paciencia, la delicadeza y la belleza, aquella dulce señorita tan elegante parecía soportar cualquier situación, por más difícil que fuese, como por ejemplo la actitud tan fastidiosa de la encargada.

Se quedó viendo como Blu hablaba por teléfono, la suave voz que de aquellos finos labios salía y como se apoyaba la chica en sus piernas, por un momento se deslumbró con aquellos ojos azules cuando el cabello se movió ligeramente para un lado. Vio como ésta colgaba y dirigía la mirada al frente. Gialla sintió sus mejillas enrojecer suavemente.

— ¿Y bien?

—Dijo que ya se lo esperaba—guardó silencio un minuto.—No sé tú, Gialla, pero hay algo que no me sienta bien.

Al llegar al restaurante vio la moto de Jasper estacionada, así que supuso que ella estaba dentro aunque al entrar no estuviese a la vista. Garnet terminaba de ordenar unas cosas en el bar, Peridot había limpiado ya lo que le tocaba y Lapislázuli verificaba una lista en una mesa bastante concentrada. Saludó dando los buenos días y caminó hacia la lista de asistencia para colocar su nombre.

—No ha llegado Amatista—Mencionó Lapislázuli, llevando un mechón de cabello hacia atrás—Ya llega el camión con los insumos, sabe que viene hoy ¿Por qué no llega Amatista?—Reclamaba en voz baja—Jasper está intentando terminar sola el inventario solo porque Amatista no lo hizo ayer.

—Ella ha de llegar pronto—Habló Blu con cuidado—Iré a ayudarle a Jasper.

—Bien, Blu, ve y haz el inventario con Jasper, Perla, necesito que ayudes a Garnet, parece que ha habido una confusión con sus cosas y Gialla, por favor, ayúdame un minuto tú con las cuentas, hay unos números que no me cuadran.

—Con gusto.

Dijo, acercándose a la mesa donde Lapislázuli se encontraba. Había cosas que para ella eran fáciles de manejar, entre esas cosas era el trato con los números y las cuentas, no era que Lapislázuli no podía hacerlo, pero ya había notado que cuando se estresaba no parecía saber multiplicar. Se sentó con ella en la mesa y casi de inmediato vio a Peridot dirigirse a la cocina.

—Iré a ayudar con el inventario.

Fue automático, Lapislázuli retiró sus ojos de la calculadora y los llevó a la muchacha que estaba a punto de pasar la puerta hacia el área de cocina. Pareció encendida cuando hizo eso.

—Peridot—llamó la encargada.—Pronto llegará el camión, ve a fuera y avísame cuando esté aquí, por favor.

—Claro Lapis.

No es como si aquello hubiese sido muy relevante para el día, pero Gialla sintió un poco de doble intención en aquella orden, le pareció que el verdadero motivo de haber evitado que su prima fuese a la cocina era otro, pero con Lapislázuli simplemente no podía hablar tan fácilmente así que optó por quedarse callada mientras continuaba con las cuentas. Así pasó unos minutos hasta que la escuchó bufar fastidiada.

—Qué mierda que Rose esté enferma, antes no le daba ni una gripe.

—Está siendo cuidada por Greg—comentó distraída en los números.—Él es del perraje ¡Ni si quiera entiendo que le vio!

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Notó que la atención de su jefa se desviaba de las calculadoras.

— ¿Cómo que 'por qué'?—arqueó una ceja mientras develaba una cierta sonrisa algo cínica.—Greg es un bueno para nada, no tiene casa propia, básicamente no trabaja, dejó la universidad para ser una estrella y ¡já! No es nada más que nadie, siendo él quien la cuida ¡No me sorprendería saber que Rose se contagió de ébola!

Sintió una risa algo ahogada, miró bien a Lapislázuli, se estaba riendo. Abrió bien los ojos sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, incluso estuvo a punto de saltar y gritar asustada, pero no, no era una enfermedad mortal o que sufría de un ataque de epilepsia, solo se reía pues todos los humanos se rien… ¿o no?

Las puertas se abrieron y Peridot avisó que ya había llegado el camión. La encargada se levantó de inmediato y salió pidiéndole al grupo completo ayuda con los nuevos insumos, menos Gialla, pues debía continuar con las cuentas. Suspiró, había un gran trabajo acumulado que Rose no había podido hacer, así que se dedicó a organizar cada cosa para que quedaran perfectamente entendibles.

La hora de abrir llegó, todas estaban apuradas pero rápidamente se organizaron y culminaron de ordenar. Fue a cambiarse y se colocó su traje de mesera, junto con Perla y Blu (ésta última iría a limpiar), al salir vio a Peridot recibiendo las llaves de la entrega a domicilio, a Lapislázuli en la caja y los primeros clientes, todo el día pareció un tanto normal, como cualquier otro día. El restaurante prontamente se llenó, no había ni una mesa vacía y Gialla se deslizaba entre mesas y mesas, entregando y recibiendo órdenes, apurando a las cocineras que competían entre sí para poder recibir más elogios y entregar más platos y aguantando a público, aquello era increíblemente difícil, poder sonreír cuando todos eran unos propios hijos de puta...

El día acabó como todos, el restaurante quedó vacío de clientes y minutos después, llegó Peridot y entregó las llaves, Gialla se fue al baño a cambiarse y a acomodarse un tanto después del atareado día, miraba su rostro en el espejo, sus cabellos amarillos estaban algo desordenados y su rostro un poco pálido por el cansancio, pero por demás, estaba bien.

Vio entrar a Blu, tenía una ligera sonrisa iluminando su rostro y una flor rosada adornando su cabello, los pétalos tenían un olor bastante fuerte y dulce, parecían brillar con la luz del baño y resaltaban la belleza de aquella delicada y elegante chica.

—Blu ¿Y esa flor?

—Me la regaló un chico—contestó Blu sonrojándose ligeramente.— ¿Cómo se me ve? ¿Te parece que va conmigo?

Un fuerte ardor en el estómago le hizo estremecer al mismo tiempo que sentía como el calor subía por su esófago hacia su boca, apretó sus labios ligeramente pues, aunque Blu se veía más bella que de costumbre por aquella flor rosada, el hecho que se la hubiese regalado un chico y que pareciese realmente feliz por ello le desagradaba. Se obligó a forzar una sonrisa.

—Ah, sí, se te ve bien… pero… creo que el rosa no va contigo, podrías probar otro color.

—Oh… gracias…

Blu sacó la flor de su cabello con un notorio mal ánimo, ya no sonreía y el rubor había desaparecido, no respondió más, simplemente sostuvo la flor en sus manos y jugó con ella un poco mientras buscaba donde cambiarse, luego salió y Gialla la siguió sintiendo que había hecho algo terriblemente mal.

Las risas de Amatista podían ser escuchadas de todas partes, la vio salir de la cocina con su ropa casual, se reía mientras que con su celular a todo volumen escuchaba una canción animada, la cocinera bailaba como si estuviese en una fiesta, algo que Gialla no entendía ¿Cómo después de trabajar tanto podía tener esa energía? Vio cuando Amatista tomó a Peridot de la mano y la arrastró a su cuerpo haciéndola girar y luego inclinándola hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Por qué esa cara, P-Dot?!

—Yo... no sé bailar—Respondió Peridot, sonrosada tomando algo de distancia—No es una de mis habilidades...

— ¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Eres una nerd! ¡Tienes habilidades nerd!—se burlaba Amatista, luego le palmeó la espalda.—Pero eres la mejor nerd ¿Lo sabías?

Las mejillas de Peridot se enrojecieron un poco más causando una fuerte carcajada de risa en su amiga, entre ellas el ambiente era amigable, pero eso se rompió rápido cuando Lapislázuli se acercó a la escena, ésta miró a Amatista con amargura y la cocinera respondió de la misma manera.

—Amatista—dijo la encargada, dándole una tabla—harás el inventario.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hoy no me toca!

—Ayer te tocó y no lo hiciste, aprende a ser responsable y haz el inventario hoy en la noche.

— ¡¿Pero no está hecho ya?! Además ¡hay demasiadas cosas! ¡Terminaré en la madrugada!

—Para algo te estoy pagando… ¡Trabaja! ¡Vaga!

Amatista gruñó enfurecida al mismo tiempo que detenía la música, con impotencia se devolvió a la cocina pero antes de que entrase, Peridot la detuvo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Am! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

—No—Lapislázuli la tomó de la mano y la volteó, se le quedó mirando a los ojos verdes unos instantes para después sonrojarse ligeramente.—Tú me ayudas a mi ¿Entendido?

—Ehm... claro...—Musitó la rubia, algo roja por la fija mirada de jefa.

—Ven.

Lapis caminó hacia otro lado con Peridot tomada del brazo, a paso firme y rápido, siendo vista por una muy furiosa Amatista, quién hervía en el rojo de sus mejillas, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría a golpear a su encargada, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, se metió a la cocina y dio un portazo tan fuerte que estremeció todo el restaurante.

Gialla tragó en seco sin poder procesar todo lo que había contemplado, tampoco sabía cómo tomar aquello pues en esa escena se podía interpretar tantas cosas como malinterpretarlas. Se tomó de las manos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el silbido de Jasper y la risa de Garnet, las dos estaban cerca y también habían contemplado la situación, volteó a verlas, ellas se miraban de manera pícara con cierta sonrisa.

—Esto se pondrá interesante—dijo la más alta.

—Tengo la sensación de que va a haber un momento en el que sea necesario intervenir.

Ellas se alejaron para hacer sus cosas. Gialla torció su boca mientras buscaba desviar su atención, no quería pensar en lo que había visto. Se entretuvo ocupándose un poco más mientras se hacía la reunión y luego de cerrar (un largo rato después, pues tuvieron que apurar a Amatista). Finalmente se marchó con Blu, pues Perla se había ido un poco antes a visitar a Rose.

Blu y ella no vivían juntas, pero vivían cerca, igual que Perla, así que solían irse las tres juntas en la noche, cosa que era bastante entretenida pues solían comentar muchas cosas del día, algo que esa vez no sucedía, pues Blu estaba más taciturna que antes mientras jugaba con la flor en sus manos, parecía algo triste y distante, algo que preocupó a Gialla.

— ¿Por qué no te pones la flor en el cabello?—Preguntó al ver que ya estaban a punto de tomar caminos separados.

—No es mi color.

—Oh...—se detuvo al escucharlo, sintiéndose algo culpable.—Blu—le tomó del brazo deteniéndola y quitándole la flor,—no me hagas caso en eso, si te sientes bien con la flor ¡Póntela!—le sonrió, colocándole la flor en el cabello y apreciando lo bien que se veía.—Además, ahora que te veo bien... te ves increíble.

Blu sonrió agradecida, tomó a Gialla por las manos y le besó la mejilla suavemente, para luego tomar distancia y reírse sutilmente, los mechones en su rostro se deslizaron dejando ver sus ojos brillantes.

—Gracias, Gialla, eres la mejor ¡Hasta mañana!

Se despidió antes de tomar camino hacia su casa, Gialla respondió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano y la vio alejarse por la calle. Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus mejillas estaban increíblemente rojas, con cuidado llevó sus dedos al lugar besado por Gialla, sintió su rostro caliente. Suspiró algo perdida antes de continuar su camino a casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada debo dar las gracias a mi beta, Yomi lovesyuri por ayudarme en la elaboración del fic, creo que ahora me siento más segura porque sé que hay alguien que me enderezará cuando comience a hacer locuras (?)**

 **Por otra parte, el cap. fue sencillo, pues como dije antes, esto no solo es "AmedotvsLapidot", planeo desarrollar más personajes y más parejas . Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero estar pronto con ustedes en una nueva actualización, recuerden que apenas todo inicia y hay muchos dramas por llevar (?)...por cierto, quién tenga una idea para la portada puede hacérmelo saber, obviamente daría crédito. Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Llevó una mano hacia su espalda desnuda y la acarició con cuidado, bajó sus dedos gruesos hacia los glúteos y volvió a subir hasta la nuca, retirándole el cabello azul para dejarle al descubierto la piel, le besó suavemente escuchándola gemir, sonrió, lamía con cuidado su cuello, mordió delicadamente, ella volvió a gemir, Lapislázuli entonces se volteó, su rostro enrojecido alumbraba aquellos ojos azules. Jasper sonrió con cierta malicia, tomando ligera distancia mientras se relamía los labios.

—Ya es hora de prepararnos para irnos.

Avisó, buscando salirse de la cama. Una mano entonces la detuvo, miró a Lapislázuli, quien le había sujetado del brazo con su frágil cuerpo, aquella muchacha estaba con su típica expresión seria, pero adornada por el rojo intenso de las mejillas.

—Empezaste algo, Jasper —dijo la muchacha, levantándose ligeramente y rodeando el cuello de su amante con sus manos—, es una orden de tu jefa terminarlo.

Sintió esos finos labios contra los suyos, la apretó a su cuerpo mientras iban cayendo al colchón, su tórax estaba completamente pegado al de ella, sentía en su voluptuoso cuerpo la finura y delicada desnudez de ella, sentía sus piernas deslizarse entre las suyas, enredándose. Sintió a Lapislázuli bajar, deslizaba su lengua por su garganta, su clavícula y su pecho, gimió mientras aquella boca hacía magia en sus senos, los mordisqueos y la succión en sus pezones la volvería loca, gimió con más fuerza disfrutando de aquello. Entonces fue empujada al borde de la cama. Jasper cayó al suelo sentada y algo confundida por lo que sucedía.

—Es hora de prepararnos.

La voz de Lapislázuli era maliciosa, la vio levantarse de la cama arrojando la sábana hacia el borde, la siguió con sus ojos, aquellas finas piernas largas que daban a unas caderas que provocarían en cualquiera un orgasmo. Todo había sido una maliciosa trampa, Jasper se echó a reír y se levantó siguiéndola, planeaba terminar con lo que había iniciado.

No, no eran pareja, solo amigas, amigas con derecho, amigas que hacía ya un buen tiempo encontraron como satisfacerse sin obligaciones ni compromiso con nadie, era un secreto entre ellas, no hablaban de eso, simplemente lo hacían y era aquello lo que más importaba.

Algunas veces Lapislázuli se quedaba en su casa, otras era al revés, no tenían problemas en llegar juntas al trabajo puesto que nadie sospechaba nada de lo que ocurría entre ellas, ni siquiera sus antiguas parejas lo hacían, pues según lo que habían acordado entre ellas, no era infidelidad, solo era satisfacción. Por ahora ninguna tenía pareja, tampoco lo necesitaban.

Estaban terminando de limpiar lo sucio del desayuno, Lapislázuli atendía unas llamadas telefónicas y lavaba los platos mientras Jasper buscaba las llaves de la moto. Revisó debajo del mueble y se encontró desconcertada pues creía haberla dejado en su puesto la noche anterior.

—Creo que las guardaste al bolsillo ayer —mencionó Lázuli—. Apurémonos, Rose nos está esperando.

— ¿Rose? —Jasper alzó cabeza—. ¿Irá hoy? Me estaba acostumbrando a que tú fueses la jefa amar… digo, la jefa.

La escuchó gruñir. Lapislázuli caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó. Jasper en cambio se fue al cuarto a revisar toda su ropa, cosa que no fue fácil pues tenía mucha, pero tras quince minutos buscando encontró la llave en uno de los pantalones que se encontraban en el piso. Se regresó entonces jugando con las llaves en sus dedos y ambas se fueron.

* * *

Acababa de llegar al restaurante, se bajó corriendo maldiciendo el retraso que llevaba, ya planeaba llamarle la atención a Jasper por su desorden, si no hubiese sido por eso habría salido antes. Entró empujando la puerta y encontró a Garnet hablando con Rose, quien relucía de belleza con una gran sonrisa, se veía sana y dulce, como siempre, viva y esplendorosa. Guardó su compostura, caminó serena hacia adentro, acercándose a ella, la saludó cordialmente y se sentó en frente para poder hablar.

—Hola Rose ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, descansando —Rose contestó—. Vaya, Lapis, te ves tan… llena de vida, estás algo diferente ¿Sucedió algo?

—Oh, no, nada —contestó, moviendo un mechón de cabello—. Siento el retraso, tuve que buscar los papeles que me pediste.

—No te preocupes, tampoco es tan tarde.

La puerta se abrió, se volteó para ver, Jasper acababa de estacionar la moto y ahora había llegado propiamente, la cocinera saludó a Rose y ésta devolvió el saludo. Quizás fue por costumbre o por querer tener una conversación profesional seria con quien era la dueña del lugar, así que dijo:

—Jasper, cuando puedas, ve a hacer el inventario y llama a Amatista, necesito que llegue temprano.

Con solo decir su nombre creyó que todo su buen humor caía al suelo, recordó todos los dolores de cabeza que aquella muchacha le proporcionaba y sin darse cuenta, su expresión amarga había vuelto, algo que buscó disimular. Jasper aceptó y se retiró a hacer el inventario, era consciente que a Jasper no le gustaba hacerlo, a nadie, más bien, solo Blu era la única que parecía disfrutarlo. Garnet pronto se levantó para preparar sus cosas en la barra y así, Lázuli se quedó sola con su jefa, quien revisaba los papeles recién traídos.

—Todo en perfecto orden, Lapis —dijo la dueña con una sonrisa—. Pero esta es la letra de Gialla.

—Oh—hizo una pausa un segundo antes de continuar—, Gialla ordenó las cuentas, tiene más… dones que yo para hacerlo —explicó—. Pero como puedes ver, Rose, todo está marchando a la perfección, quizás un poco de dolor de cabeza con uno de los proveedores, estoy planeando cambiarlo, pero todo va bien.

— ¿Cuál proveedor?

—Quien nos trae la carne porcina —informó, luego sacó unos papeles—. He llevado registro y he notado que normalmente se retrasa varias horas, algo que complica el inventario, además, no siempre trae completa la entrega y peor, algunas veces no las trae en la calidad que pedimos. Ya he hecho averiguaciones y estoy contactándo con otro, he sido precavida, he tomado información de sus otros clientes y he conseguido los registros de éstos, todo marcha en perfecto orden así que planeo hacer el cambio esta semana. Por otra parte, en la sección del bar he discutido con Garnet en ampliarla debido a que el lugar se llena muy rápido y también he recomendado buscarle un ayudante.

—Llevas todo en perfecto estado, Lapis —Rose sonrió satisfecha, luego se puso seria en un segundo—. ¿Cómo te sientes llevando el restaurante? ¿Has tenido dificultades?

—No —contestó automáticamente y luego recordó a Amatista—. Lo normal, complicaciones cotidianas, desde que Peridot está haciendo el Delivering y hemos contratado la nueva para la limpieza todo ha marchado en orden, no hay ningún problema mayor.

—Pero tú, ¿cómo te sientes tú siendo la jefa?

Aquella pregunta se le hizo extraña, principalmente porque no sabía qué contestarle. Lapislázuli quedó callada un segundo mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo, no pensaba en una respuesta, su mente estaba en blanco esperando a que Rose volviera a hablar, pero no sucedió. Pronto se dio cuenta que debía hablar ella, afinó su garganta, se acomodó a la silla y dijo lo primero que a su mente vino.

—He aprendido a llevar el frente y a tratar al personal. Puedo hacerme cargo.

—Que bien, había temido que no pudieses con el trabajo —Rose llevó una mano a su pecho y exhaló de alivio—. Lapislázuli, necesito pedirte un favor, pero deseo que esto quede entre nosotras —volvió a hablar, quizás un poco más seria.

* * *

Había terminado el inventario, salió de la sala refrigeradora exhalando fuerte y frotándose los brazos por el inmenso frío que allí hacía, no entendía cómo Blu podía pasar todo el rato allí adentro revisando cuidadosamente todo sin congelarse, debía ser magia. El cambio de temperatura entre la cava y la cocina era grande pero nada comparado a las horas puntas del día, donde, gracias al frenético trabajo hacía que todo se calentara aunque tuviesen aire acondicionado allí adentro.

Jasper caminó a su bolso y sacó su celular, llamaba a Amatista, aunque sabía que a esa hora solo sentiría el contestador en su oreja. No pasaron más de cinco pitidos cuando deseó tirar el teléfono contra la pared o agarrar a la enana a golpes, pero se contuvo, principalmente porque Amatista no estaba allí. Marcó de nuevo dejando el teléfono en alta voz mientras terminaba de preparar su espacio, aunque realmente no había mucho qué hacer puesto que todo lo había 'organizado' el día anterior, así que terminó por rendirse y salió buscando un tiempo para hablar con Rose, pero apenas dirigió su mirada a ella la encontró hablando muy seriamente con Lapislázuli, no sabía de qué, pero supuso que no tenía que interrumpir, así que caminó hacia Garnet, quien estaba al otro lado del restaurante, en la barra.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y contra ella chocó una melena castaña que la empujó casi al suelo, bajó la mirada furiosa sintiendo aquella masculina risa conocida, lo divisó tomando distancia, era Greg. Lo alzó por la ropa hasta llevarlo a nivel de su rostro y empuñó una mano para romperle la cara de un golpe, él gritó.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

— ¡Greg! —La voz de Rose hizo que Jasper soltara a Greg— ¿Estás bien?

—Lo está, por ahora.

Habló Jasper volteando a su jefa, a la cual no solía tratar como tal algunas veces como esas. Rose no tomó mucha importancia al comentario y volvió a lo suyo, Jasper le gruñó a Greg, debía admitir que era algo apuesto, pero solo por su juventud. Al escuchar otra risa conocida en la puerta, volteó.

—Hola a todos —Amatista saludó con una sonrisa amplia—. Rose ¡Hola!

—Llegas temprano, Amatista —dijo Rose con una sonrisa amable—. Deja que termine aquí y luego voy a conversar contigo.

—No hay problema — la chica caminó por el restaurante, parecía buscar algo o a alguien— ¿Y Perla?

—No está—Jasper habló, llegando a la barra.

—Ah, qué bien, se sorprenderá al ver que llegué yo primero ¿Y P-dot? ¿Dónde está la nerd?

—No ha llegado —volvió a decir, tomando una botella para leerla, aunque tuvo que desviar su mirada de Amatista para verle la decepción—. Que sorpresa, llegaste temprano.

—Viejo, qué mala onda — se quejó la muchacha caminando de un lado a otro—. Agh, y había ensayado un truco buenísimo.

—En vez de ensayar, deberías llegar temprano, Amatista —la voz de Lapislázuli se escuchó de repente—. Todos los días y hacer el inventario cuando te toca.

—Ay, cállate, sé bien cuándo hacer mis cosas, además que mi organización es mi problema si no interrumpe el restaurante.

—Tú organización es el problema de todos —Lapislázuli se levantó de la silla, ya estaba molesta—, por tu mala forma de vivir Blu y todos han hecho trabajos que no corresponden ¡Si es así entonces no debo pagarte completo!

— ¡Hago mis labores! ¡Bruja! ¡No puedes quitarme mi salario!

—Sí puedo modificarte el sueldo conforme a lo que trabajes teniendo en cuenta que firmaste un contrato donde decía específicamente lo que debías realizar. —avisó la encargada.

—Atrévete ¡Perra!

—Amatista —Rose intervino, notándose algo alterada—. Basta, sé que no te llevas con Lapis, pero has un esfuerzo para salir adelante.

—¡¿Es mi culpa?! —exclamó Amatista.

—No estoy diciendo eso —Rose guardó silencio un segundo, todos hicieron lo mismo, por un instante ella pareció ignorar que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a Perla, Blu, Gialla y a Peridot—. Comprendo que tengas problemas y sé que las cosas que te han sucedido no han sido las mejores, pero, Amatista, debes ser más responsable…

—¡¿Responsable?! —gritó furiosa— ¡¿Cómo sabes si soy responsable si nunca estás?! ¡Solo te dejas guiar por lo que 'esa' te dice!

—¡Ya basta! —por fin gritó la dueña, golpeando la mesa con su mano y levantándose de la silla, se encontraba ruborizada de la molestia, pero pronto palideció— ¡Eres una adulta, compórtate como tal!

Hubo silencio de nuevo, nadie habló, nadie se movió, todos habían sido congelados con aquél grito, Jasper casi deja caer la botella pues nunca había visto a Rose tan molesta y Amatista tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Rose se dejó caer a la silla como si las fuerzas le faltaran y Amatista corrió hacia la cocina. Lapislázuli mandó a traer agua y un dulce al notar que la dueña no se encontraba bien, Perla fue con Rose para atenderla y luego de varios minutos de caos, Greg se llevó a su pareja para que descansase. El día no había empezado bien.

Ya cuando por fin todo se había calmado y Jasper regresaba a la cocina, creyó que sentiría los destrozos de Amatista, sería lo más usual (cosa que no criticaba pues debía admitir que era igual, cuando se enojaba solía destruir todo, quizás hasta peor), pero al entrar se dio cuenta que ni había destrozos ni, estaba Amatista, se asomó al cuarto cava, viendo allí a la enana con la otra enana rubia. Estaban hablando.

—¿Está ahí?

Una voz detrás suyo le hizo pegar un bote sorprendida. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente viendo a Lapislázuli con una expresión tan amarga como el café sin azúcar. De inmediato se interpuso en la ventanilla de la puerta, no pensó, solo lo hizo, aunque solo causó que su jefa bufara de peor humor.

—Necesito hablar con Amatista —Lapislázuli logró abrirse un espacio y empujó la puerta—. Y es ya.

—Puedes esperar —señaló, entrando también.

El frío de adentro se le hizo un tanto insoportable, no comprendió como las otras tres chicas podían estar tan tranquilamente allí. Nadie había hablado todavía pero el silencio era tan gélido que dejaba la habitación caliente. Jasper exhaló y enfocó el rostro de Peridot, estaba igual de tensa e incómoda, decidió que lo más sabio era sacar a Lapislázuli, pero al tomarla del brazo recibió un golpe en la mano, supo que no vendría nada bueno con eso.

—Peridot —Jasper caminó rápido hacia ella y la tomó del brazo buscando sacarla—, ven.

—Gracias a ti, Rose tuvo que irse a emergencias —decía Lapislázuli, avanzando hacia Amatista— ¿Cuándo maldita sea vas a ser una maldita adulta?

—Tú cállate —Amatista escupió sus palabras, levantándose— ¿Qué sabes de mi vida para ponerte a hablar?

Jasper abrió la puerta de la cava, ya tenía su plan armado, sacaría a Peridot de la cocina, regresaría y se llevaría a Lapislázuli aunque tuviese que usar la fuerza, todo marcharía de acuerdo al plan que garantizaba la seguridad del personaje que sobraba en escena, pero todo se arruinó cuando escuchó la respuesta de Lázuli antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente.

—Sé lo suficiente, qué eres una maldita irresponsable y una persona defectuosa.

La puerta se cerró, pero eso no detuvo el estrepito de un empujón, un grito repentino y luego el sonido de los golpes. Jasper soltó a Peridot rápido y abrió el cuarto cava de nuevo para intentar separarlas mientras el desastre ahogaba el restaurante esa mañana, las dos muchachas se peleaban dentro a golpes, e incluso había sangre en el suelo.

Empujó a Amatista contra unas cajas, cuales le cayeron encima, hiriéndola. Tomó a Lapislázuli de un brazo y la jaló con fuerza escuchándola gritar. La puerta se abrió, Garnet entró seguida por Perla y detrás, todos los demás.

— ¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDA, MALDITA SEA!—Gritaba Lázuli histérica, la sangre escurría por su boca y su nariz.

Amatista se levantó, su cabeza tenía magulladuras, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y heridas en sus mejillas, su labio inferior estaba roto y sangraba. Jasper sacó a Lapislázuli al mismo tiempo que Perla y Garnet pedían estar a solas con Amatista. La llevó en hombros hacia afuera, la sentó en una mesa y ella hizo lo mismo en frente.

—Cálmate.

—No me digas que me calme —dijo ésta—, no lo haré.

—Debes hacerlo —continuó—. Pensar con la cabeza fría y no despedirla.

—Está despedida, no la quiero ver aquí más nunca.

—Tendrás que aguantarlo, por lo menos hasta conseguir a alguien, no puedo yo sola con toda la carga, sin ella todo se vendría abajo —Lapislázuli se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada—. Entiendo, estás enojada, pero no seas como yo y usa el cerebro y no los puños.

La vio exhalar y recostarse a la mesa buscando descansar. No le dijo nada más, solo la acompañó unos minutos hasta que notó la presencia cercana de alguien, volteó y allí estaba Peridot con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Lázuli ¿Estás bien? Ehm, te traje esto.

—Gracias —Lapis tomó el vaso y lo colocó en la mesa, pareció buscar calma—. Lo estoy.

—Te creeré entonces, aunque todos sabemos que no es verdad.

La encargada llevó sus manos a su rostro e hizo presión, todavía enojada. Pasó unos minutos hasta que por fin dijo algo calmada:

—Jasper, ve a la cocina e intenta reparar las cosas, ya ahora iré, dame unos momentos. Por favor.

Aceptó y se fue, se dio la vuelta antes para poder observar a Lapislázuli que había comenzado a conversar con Peridot, ésta se había sentado en una silla. Volvió hacia el frente y caminó hacia la cava, asomándose para ver qué tan viable era el paso y qué tan mal habían quedado los insumos, allí dentro vio a Amatista llorando, a Perla abrazándola y a Garnet consolándola mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Se sintió en el limbo, no podía interrumpirlas y no podía salir. Se recostó al mesón, la cocina estaba en perfecto estado pero los insumos no, no sabía qué hacer y tuvo que quedarse allí, atrapada. Pasó media hora antes de ver entrar a Lapislázuli, Peridot estaba detrás con el vaso de jugo vacío. Lázuli abrió la puerta del cuarto cava, Jasper la siguió.

—Espero que sea el último conflicto que me des, Amatista —dijo la encargada con su voz fría—. No puedo dejar a Jasper sola en la cocina, seguirás trabajando aquí…

—No tienes autoridad para echarme, de todos modos.

Hubo silencio un segundo, pues era verdad, la única que podía despedir era Rose por ser la presidenta. Lapislázuli respiró profundo, luego anunció.

—Si tengo la autoridad, desde ahora en adelante me encargaré del restaurante hasta que Rose se reincorpore de maternidad. Bien, quiero arreglado este desastre, llamaré a limpieza y necesito el inventario otra vez, pronto abriremos y no quiero que el desastre siga.

Ordenó respirando muy profundo para entonces dar media vuelta y salir del refrigerador.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! primero que nada debo agradecer a mi beta Yomi Lovesyuri, por las correcciones *Esto lo dejaré automático porque de ahora en adelante siempre estará*.**

 **Bueno, como siempre, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, seguimos avanzando la historia lenta pero segura mientras la relación de Amatista y Lapislázuli va empeorando a zancadas.**

 **Aunque me guste el romance, sinceramente escribir fics de romance no parece ser lo mio, me cuesta un poco pero bueno, salir de la zona de confort es divertido... a veces. Por otro lado, sigo buscando ideas para la imagen del fic, si alguien tiene una, puede hacermela saber, daré crédito.**

 **¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
